


记忆塌方

by immortal_water



Category: seraph of the end
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 13:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18624508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortal_water/pseuds/immortal_water





	记忆塌方

米迦尔有时候觉得自己不明白优一郎究竟在想什么。明明优一郎并不是一个复杂的人，甚至可以说是单纯得可怕，同时一根筋执拗到底，可他仍会觉得，他看不透优一郎。

这个问题也许并不是那么关键，如果小茜还活着，大概会好笑地说是米迦尔顾虑太多。但米迦尔只是想要了解优一郎的全部，包括他看不明白的地方。

就像他不明白优一郎为什么一定要把自己置于最危险的境地。即便他了解优一郎就是这样的人，他也不明白优一郎为什么会提出那种要求。

除去身上衣物时，搂住他肩膀的优一郎眼中所闪烁的光芒令他觉得目眩神迷。米迦尔觉得自己一定是太久没有吸血，所以反应才会如此迟钝，以至于他看不懂优一郎眼底的情绪。

优一郎是在从浸泡着营养液的器皿里出来后忽然提议的。他歪着头，口吻像轻视自己的性命时一样漫不经心。他说米迦，我们做吧。

那听上去像一句玩笑，但优一郎就连提及自己如果牺牲了会怎样的时候也像是在开玩笑。小优就是这样的人。米迦尔意识到这一点的时候，总会不可避免觉得绝望。他绝望自己竟然无法改变优一郎，明明他们互相重视，已是合二为一不可或缺的存在，而讽刺的是，把优一郎变成这样单纯又残忍的人正是他自己。

米迦尔无法拒绝优一郎，就像他无法阻止优一郎握住炽天使的那支喇叭。他的吻像黑暗中唯一残存的温度，优一郎不知为何竟是这么冰冷，明明他才是变成吸血鬼的那个人。但是优一郎也不再是人类了，他是恶鬼，也是任人利用的炽天使。米迦尔觉得自己不明白，真的一点也不明白，优一郎究竟是在希冀什么？他是在希冀着拯救谁，还是在希冀着被谁彻底毁坏。

小优。米迦尔于唇齿间默念着那个他最熟悉的称呼，那音符也滚滚响彻在他毫无温度的心口。他觉得自己不明白，可优一郎却要说，米迦的话一定会明白的。

一边炽热一边冰冷刺骨的两具躯壳紧贴在一起，却在背道而驰。优一郎的吐息如他的嘴唇一般温暖，曾属于人类的体温是已经成为吸血鬼的米迦尔所舍弃的，然而他却希望优一郎仍是那个不解人意的小优。他从未想过要摘下天际的星火，优一郎却一定要把千疮百孔的陨石塞到他的手中，交由他来决定。

即使他真的不明白。

 

情欲是人类的情绪，吸血鬼已然无法体会，但米迦尔是对优一郎有着欲望的。他的手指像被冰块雕琢的骨节支起，因此毫无温度，优一郎却把他的手指含在口中，用犬齿轻轻地咬啮着。

“米迦，你要吸血吗？”优一郎含混不清地说，一如星辰的双眼宽许地望着米迦尔，好似他料定米迦尔是饥渴的。

“我听说吸血鬼会因为吸血觉得愉悦，如果会那样的话，我不介意……”

“不，不会。”

米迦尔抽出手指，按住优一郎的肩膀。他垂着眼，像是已经麻木了一般，淡淡地反驳：“吸血鬼已经不会再觉得愉悦了。”

他觉得他是在忍耐，却不是在忍耐吸血的冲动。那忍耐是堆砌在黑夜里的沉默山石，分明摇摇欲坠却固执地要巍然不动。米迦尔的手放在了优一郎已蓄势待发的器官上，优一郎哼出一声轻微的鼻音，眨动着碧色的眼睛，发梢被薄汗打湿。

“真的不要吗？可是米迦你已经很久没有吸血了吧？”优一郎说着，赤裸的手臂又揽上米迦尔的肩头，他侧过头，把脖颈展露在米迦尔的眼下。

“米迦，不要再忍了。”优一郎轻声说道。

 

一阵苍白的气恼与无能为力唐突冲进了米迦尔的心室当中，米迦尔觉得自己是愤怒的。但比愤怒更多的是那可怕的绝望，正在不知不觉蚕食着他面对优一郎的勇气。他总是败下阵来，因为无法拒绝优一郎。可是他不想吸优一郎的血，为什么优一郎一定要如此过分地对待他？

小优真的……太过分了。米迦尔想如此说道，最终却只是嗫嚅着，什么也说不出口。他发泄一般抚慰优一郎，优一郎猝不及防地大口喘息，疑惑地看向他。

“米迦……你为什么生气了？”

为什么？米迦尔觉得自己不明白，可他仅仅只是不明白优一郎为何一定要那样苛刻自己，而优一郎究竟想做什么，他其实是明白的。

“小优你就，那么希望……我也把你当做道具吗？”

 

米迦尔张口的时候，那愤怒平息成为麻木的哀伤。蓝色的星辰已从他的眼眸里被优一郎拿走，而优一郎还要拿走他心中最宝贵的爱念。优一郎明明就知道，他无法把他只是当做家人，或是别的什么利害关系。人类的米迦尔早就死去，他已不再是那天真的孩童，四年间被残杀的不只是人类的情感和欲望，还有自我的追诉。米迦尔除了优一郎已经一无所有，优一郎明明也是如此，却一定要把自己斩成四分五裂的血块。

真正的天使被那样毫不怜惜地对待，羽翼剥落成片片黑灰，圣洁却枯败的手已握不住手中奏乐的喇叭。

米迦尔只能去吻。疼痛丛生在每一片裸露的皮肤上，他颤动着睫毛，赤红的光芒坠落深海，注视着优一郎空空如也的绿色瞳孔。那温柔的、宽容的，属于炽天使的爱，只要伸手就能轻易得到，可米迦尔不需要。

他不需要这样的优一郎。

发烫的器官直立着抵在腹部，泛凉的指尖不住地游移。优一郎仰起了脖颈，任吸血鬼随意采撷，米迦尔却只是在吻，只是吻而已。他挑动优一郎早就勃起的欲望，趁着呻吟从唇齿间逃出的时候又衔了起来，尖锐的犬齿被他好好地收了起来，他不愿划伤小优。

优一郎却忽然伸手捧住了米迦尔的脸。

“……米迦，没关系的。”优一郎说着话，眼中还是空无一物，如同渴望被填满。他被人类和恶鬼不断索取，早就被拿空所有脏器，包括眼眸里埋藏着的空白纯洁。即使此时变成了空壳的优一郎还深爱着人类，也不过是出于对人类同伴的爱屋及乌。米迦尔清楚这一点，却不能克制自己对肮脏种族所暴露出的那些丑陋嘴脸的本能作呕。

优一郎还在试图劝诱。他的手指抚摸着米迦尔的唇瓣，隔着皮肤碰触尖牙，目光如此温柔，像宠爱世间的神明。

无论你做什么，都会被原谅的。他如此说道，示意着吸血鬼像人类一般索取。

米迦尔却不甘心地闭紧了唇线。

“可是我不想。我不想伤害小优。”

即使面前的优一郎已经变得残破不堪，无论对他做多么过分的事情他也不会反抗，只会温顺地接纳，米迦尔也不想。他再也不想成为人类，成为那个自以为是、靠着殷切牺牲自己，却无意间害死他人的百夜米迦尔。

现在的小优，和最初的他，有什么区别？米迦尔攥住优一郎的手，赤色的眸光闪动着。他是在哀求，哀求优一郎不要再一意孤行。

他希望优一郎仍纯粹如初，却不要不带尖刺地把这纯粹敞开给别人。而他四年前就已经发下了誓言，他绝对会拯救小优。

因为他的小优并不是道具。米迦尔又一次吻过去。他闭上了眼，希望那份珍贵的热度不会再消失。记忆里的小优总是在皱眉，总是在闹别扭，与现在其实差别很大，可是米迦尔认为那样的小优不必为谁牺牲什么，已经完全足够了。

那是他挣扎至今的执念，也是他必须挽救的优一郎。而他希望优一郎好好活着。

 

初生的温柔热焰摇曳在胸腹之间，优一郎的手指是被擎着的火炬。他主动地握住米迦尔的性器，汲取炽热的温度，好像等不及一般。这种时候，唯有精神的所有权不可让渡，而优一郎是想要被占有的。他的唇翕动着，似是在嗫嚅什么，米迦尔没有听见。

可他知道优一郎想说什么。米迦尔发出一声低吟，为优一郎青涩的抚慰所勾动桃红的情火。那同是脆弱不堪的爱欲，稍一用力就会摧折，绵缠肉体却止不住地渴求。米迦尔知道，优一郎希望被填满，在被索取殆尽后向他索取，重新充填自己形如蝉蜕的柔弱躯壳。

不是米迦的话就不行。张合的唇齿无声地诉说，米迦尔垂下眼眸，任由优一郎亲吻他的眼睛。

温暖、湿润，一如什么柔软的东西在他眼睑上缓慢苏醒。那是痛苦艰生的弱小生物，不断挣扎着、挣扎着、挣扎着，于天使奏响的喇叭声里蜷缩成一团死去的尸体。米迦尔想起那个时候，他吸了小优的血。所以那蓝色的瞳孔死去了，只留下滴血的红色死尸，像寄居蟹找不到替代的螺壳。

如果小优是天使的话，那他就要把小优从那缥缈圣洁的虚空中拽回人间；如果小优是恶鬼的话，那他就要把小优从深渊吞噬的巨口中打捞回来。因为只有他才能办得到，因为只剩他才能办得到。

 

“小优……”

米迦尔的声音低沉地颤动着，优一郎眨了一下碧色的眼，轻轻捕获了它。

优一郎的手本该是救赎，现在却像是在邀人坠落。常年握着武器的指缝间长着薄薄的茧，不仔细地磨砺在脆弱器官上时总生出几分痒痛。米迦尔攥住优一郎的手，阻止优一郎继续抚摸他的性器。他又一次抬眼望向优一郎。

“这么做，对你来说真的好吗？”他低声问道。

“米迦的话，做什么都没有关系的，”优一郎看出米迦尔的不安，再次温和地说道，“即使伤到我，我也不会介意。但是啊……”他说着，忽然挠了挠自己的脸颊，笑得有那么几分赧然。

“如果米迦能让我觉得……做这种事情是快乐的，其实也不错啊。”

米迦尔怔住了。他望着优一郎的眼睛，怔忡之间听见自己的声音，如此轻轻地答复道：

“那么，我会负责让小优觉得快乐的。”

赤红的岩浆于沉睡的火山体内闷声翻滚着，米迦尔觉得自己被层层剥开，露出最深处人类的模样。他又变回了那个希望与优一郎好好相处的米迦尔，那个单纯无知，还会逗弄小优取乐的米迦尔……只有他才能被现在的优一郎拯救。

而现在的米迦尔将给优一郎快乐。

但是他早就不知道快乐为何物，那些喜悦的、虚无的情感已是遥远的尘土，只有痛苦长久地扎根于他的内心。而他不知道痛苦什么时候也会离他而去。优一郎还会觉得快乐吗？米迦尔觉得并不是那样。

短暂的欢愉谁都可以给小优，但小优只从他这里汲取。像是白日做梦那样，谎言的世界不知道是谁给了他们生命，更不知道是谁给了他们人类的爱情。

赖以活着的怪物与人类多么相似，可不管怎么努力也不能真正地成为人类。而那些高傲冷酷的血族们放声嘲笑，说着人类不过是家畜而已。

那又如何呢？

 

米迦尔再也不能宽许犯下过错的人类，就像他无法原谅无能为力的自己。他的内心依旧如此孱弱，明明是想要保护优一郎的，却只能做一些根本毫无意义的事情。

是啊，这毫无意义。他和小优的爱无须依靠身体的结合来证明，而那弹指间的情欲什么都无法改变。即使他让小优觉得快乐，让小优意乱神迷，他也还是没办法得到完整的小优。

可他还是顺从地褪去所有的尖刺，将自己的柔软敞露给优一郎依靠。米迦尔泛凉的手指下滑到优一郎光裸的腹间，揉动那几片坚实的肌理，指尖碰触到勃起的性器。优一郎搂住了他的脖子，依偎过来时张口用平整的牙齿一口咬住了米迦尔的颈间。

“……小优？”

优一郎垂着眼睛，起初只是咬啮他的皮肤，很快又转变成用舌尖舔弄那一小块区域。他留下了一个湿漉漉的痕迹，自顾自地做出了对米迦的标记。

“好啦，”他抬起眼，用自得的口吻说道，“这样米迦就不会被别人抢走了！”

“我不会被抢走的，不如说我很怕小优会被别人抢走……”米迦尔低声说道。

“那米迦也可以对我做标记嘛，”优一郎眨了眨眼睛，“啊，还是说吸血已经算是在做标记了吗？”

“小优……你上次还被费里德吸血了。”

“哦！好像是有这么一回事。”

米迦尔把额头靠在了优一郎的肩上，放轻了声音：“我不想吸小优的血。”

“为什么？米迦不吸血的话，就又会变成上次那样吧？”

“……那不一样。”

“哪里不一样？”优一郎问。

哪里不一样？哪里都不一样。米迦尔无法解释。对于他以外的吸血鬼而言，面前的优一郎仅仅只是果腹的食粮，甚至可以说是家畜。米迦尔不想变得像那些家伙一样，哪怕他总是迫不得已饮用小优或者其他人类的血，他也否认着这一点。

现在他只想让小优觉得快乐。无论这快意究竟多么不被期待，而蝴蝶一般的吻痕其实很快就会消失不见。因为无论是他还是小优，都只能短暂地拥有彼此。

“小优……不是我的家畜。”米迦尔辩解的声音微弱得几不可闻。他仰起头，亲吻优一郎的耳尖，手指再次动作起来。

早已挺立的性器被他握在了手中，他推磨柔韧充血的顶部，听见优一郎发出细小的喘息。暴露在眼前的皮肤之下散发着血液甘甜的气味，像是效果绝佳的熏香。米迦尔一定是忘记了自己还是一只吸血鬼，因为他并不是那么想要吸血。体内翻涌的本能如同转变成了人类欲望，他渴求优一郎，渴求的却是与优一郎之间的感情本身。

那样做的话，就不会伤害到小优吗？

长而圆润的指甲轻刮过铃口，优一郎的身体因为这瘙痒一般的刮弄而颤抖了一下，米迦尔并没有松手。他攥住爱欲，攥住血肉涨动的气息，优一郎倚靠着墙，赤裸着的两腿被他打开。

半透明的淡色液体从米迦尔的指缝里流出，优一郎的脸连同脖子一起变得通红，白色的衬衫无力地挂在他的肩上。他嗫嚅着，叫了一声米迦尔的名字。

拜托你了，他说。

 

这或许也能算作是救赎，但却不知道是谁在救赎谁。米迦尔觉得自己只在这一刻变得不是那么像一个怪物，毕竟爱着小优是那么艰苦的事情，不是人类的他的话就无法为此长久驻足。

人类与人类从不谈论复杂的事情，起码不会纠结恶鬼与天使之间的差距。他们也不会提及自己的憎恨，更不会思考这之后的事情。米迦尔很少再想起与优一郎无关的过去，他有时候甚至会不记得自己原本是个孤儿。他想起那时的事情，总会想起那个还是人类的优一郎最后露出的表情。

恐惧、愤怒、悲伤，那双鲜活的眼睛塞满了人类的七情六欲，与如今的空无一物全然不同。米迦尔一样样地把爱憎分明的它们捡起来，鲜血淋漓的碎片被他拿在手上，而优一郎就那样平静地看着。

完全舍弃人类身份的话，大概在最后也会忘记这情欲的滋味吧？包括纯粹的欢愉在内，被割舍出去。所幸现在还没有到达那个地步，米迦尔还能再稍微挽留一下那时的优一郎。

他希望优一郎可以是笑着的。

沉重的器物捣入时，被米迦尔按在身下的优一郎呜咽了起来。津液从优一郎无意识张开的唇边淌落，喉间的声音断断续续，而米迦尔放缓的呼吸也是同等的沉重。

米迦尔扣住优一郎的手指，抬动胯部，缓慢进入，优一郎两腿几乎无法动弹，只是反射性地夹紧他的腰肢，下意识地磨动着。言语已是多余的东西，什么也不必再言说了，即便不去复述，优一郎也会知道米迦尔是爱着他的。

甘冽的疼痛像畅饮下肚的一杯烈酒，在优一郎的腹间滚烫灼烧着，被进入的穴口刺痛着，更多却是被充满的难耐。

稀碎的呻吟混杂着肢体碰触发出的闷响，飘到耳边令人脸红，优一郎却无法太在意那些杂音。他望着米迦尔的脸，两个人的样子同样糟糕，同样陷入无法自拔的境地。

被顶住的感觉像囫囵吃下什么坚硬的果实，吐不出来也吞不下去，混乱之中白色的星星跳跃着，出现在优一郎的眼前。

他闭上眼，又睁开，忽然看见米迦尔被斩杀的白色房间。穿着家畜服饰的孩子静静地望着他，姿态一如纯洁的天使。

那个孩子伸出手，手心里躺着两颗蓝色的宝石。他张开口，用口型说着什么。

真好啊，小优。

 

死去的心跳竟然在这瞬间擅自挣扎起来，不顾躯壳的每一道血管都寸寸崩裂。无数记忆如斑斑点点的血迹溅射于恶鬼悲伤的面孔之上，含混着米迦尔此刻鲜色的眼眸。

优一郎发觉米迦尔并不感到喜悦，而那不属于喜悦的情绪穿过他们的相连之处，如同一柄伤害彼此的刃物，是那样残酷且尖锐。他意识到自己就是一个傻瓜。为什么要让米迦尔那么勉强呢？米迦尔已经和他一样，不再是人类了。

他哽咽了起来，又从哽咽转变为哭泣，明明就已经很少再流泪了，却不像话地哭出了声。米迦尔的动作停住了。

“小优……很痛吗？”

米迦尔小心翼翼地抱住了优一郎，优一郎立即用力地回抱住了米迦尔。

很痛，是很痛的。他只是觉得自己不会轻易死去，所以才一次又一次地冲在最前面。可是米迦尔还是会死的，而那个时候的米迦尔，是心甘情愿为他死去的。

如果同样的事情再次发生，就像那时舍弃了人类身份那样，他们还要舍弃什么呢？

他明明就没有想过，要背负什么或舍弃什么，他们却最终都不再是人类了。

“米迦，已经不会再觉得快乐了吧……”优一郎沙哑着声音说道，米迦尔怔了怔。

“也不会觉得痛苦，觉得悲伤了吧？”

“小优，你想说什么？”

优一郎抬起了眼，眼中又忽地出现了某种光彩，如同黯淡的绿松石被擦去了浮尘，璀璨的星辰注入其中，让宝石珍贵的光芒得以复苏。他用力按住了米迦尔的肩膀，整个人翻身跨坐在了米迦尔的身上。相连之处因此一阵搅动，无论是优一郎还是米迦尔都闷哼了一声。

豆大的汗水从优一郎的额头滑落，他咬了咬嘴唇，竭力深呼吸，整个身体都颤栗起来。

“我想……弥补。”

他的话音落下，尽量让腰肢使上力气，汗水和泪水都混在了一起，不住地滴落在米迦尔的身上。喘气的声音夹杂在胸膛当中，优一郎艰难地眨眼，主动让米迦尔的性器抽插起来。

“等、等等，小优——”

米迦尔一时手足无措，优一郎俯在了他的肩头，大口地喘息着，湿润的发丝沾在米迦尔的颊边。优一郎什么都没有解释，向着米迦尔吻了上去，用舌尖碰触米迦尔唇下的獠牙。

膨胀的欲望像流水一般倾泻，优一郎的眼前已是一片昏沉，米迦尔却伸手抓住了他的腰，强制让他停了下来。

“小优这样，好奇怪啊，”米迦尔努力平复不稳的气息，他低声说道，“明明是我想给小优什么，小优为什么又要反过来报答我？”

“米迦……”

“我不想从小优这里拿走任何东西。”米迦尔贴上去，衔住唇齿间温热的呼吸，扶起优一郎的腰，同时胯部朝上重重一顶。优一郎急促地呜咽了一声，眼中的光芒变得温和，却仍旧是一片灿烂。

“小优只要觉得，这样做的话会快乐就好了。”

 

骤烈的疾雨毫不顾忌地浇灌下来，雷声阵阵滚动在天使的耳边，彻底盖过了喇叭的乐声。

勃发此间的爱欲热烈得谁也无法阻止，谁也不能让吃着爱之果实的人类变得冷漠。柔软的记忆塌陷在白色的房间，欲望和情绪都散落在角落当中，神明不想整理、不想默读，天使却将它们全部捡起。

那全部都是洁白蓬乱的羽根，被拔下，却又被珍藏起来。

米迦尔去吻优一郎，留下鲜红的印记，像自己颈间那个被优一郎描绘出的吻痕。肢体当中蹉跎的性欲不讲道理，吸血鬼分明应该体会不到极乐，恶鬼也不应该会被爱潮覆灭，他们拥抱在一起、相连在一起，却偏偏能够感受到情爱的快欲。

躲躲闪闪的耻态被汗雨淋湿，优一郎趴在米迦尔的怀里，被顶弄得发不出任何声音。性器的动作时快时慢，搅动着时穴内莫名还会响动起来，汩汩的液体翻滚着，缠绵着那根楔入的柱体。泪水已经流不出来了，干涩的眼角有些发疼，身体内部却更加酸疼，而这酸疼还交杂着黏腻的空虚，好似想要吃入更多一般。

优一郎恍然觉得这像是他不断地从阿朱罗丸那里借取力量，却怎么也不足够。他艰涩地望向米迦尔也已经变得绯红的脸，努力吞咽口中不断分泌着的唾液。

米迦尔的性器一下顶入了深处，在痴缠着的肠道拓开通道，逐层释放快感。优一郎的理智全然崩盘，哑痛的喉咙只飘出了一声细小的呻吟，米迦尔低喘起来，气息无比沉重地掉落在优一郎的身上。性器抽插的速度一下变快了，米迦尔即将到达极限，优一郎迷乱之中感觉自己硬挺着的器官像是被握住了，那力道真实得让他头皮发麻。

“米迦……呜……”他细若蚊音地叫道，那只手却按住他的性器，把痉挛着的器官忽然按向他绷紧的下腹。

优一郎立即承受到了迄今为止最强烈的刺激，像即将渴死的鱼那样张着口发不出任何声音。他不知道这算什么，他就半趴在米迦尔的身上，双腿无力地跨坐着，而那脆弱的器官隔着一层柔软的腹面贴近了贯入身体当中的另一根性器。

钻磨出的疼痛被无限放大，空虚却一扫而尽，取而代之的是薄薄的液体从性器顶端崩塌一般地喷涌而出。震颤着的快感一下爬升至了顶端，优一郎茫然地看向米迦尔，看见米迦尔的表情也是那么奇怪，而他在这瞬间大脑一片空白，什么也不记得了。

米迦尔紧紧抱住了优一郎，把精液全部射入了优一郎的体内。他冰冷的躯体变得温暖起来，塌方的记忆还回味着抵达峰顶的余韵，优一郎小声地呜咽着，却也缓慢地抬起手，回抱米迦尔。

米迦尔闭上了眼睛，轻轻叫着优一郎的名字。

他由始至终都没有将獠牙露出来，没有汲取小优身上的哪怕一滴血。如豆一般的眼泪不由自主从米迦尔的眼角渗了出来，米迦尔的声音中出现了一丝颤抖。

“真好啊……小优。”他低声说道。

真好啊。

 

FIN.


End file.
